ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie
Maddie is a main character of Barbarian's Taming and Barbarian's Valentine. She is one of two human sisters, the other being Lila, rescued from stasis in the crashed slave ship. She is mated to Hassen and mother to Masan. Description Maddie has messy blonde hair and a round face. She had bangs when she was awoken. She is the heaviest of all Ice Planet Barbarians heroines. She has glowing blue eyes. Personality Maddie is brash, loud and outgoing. She is incredibly stubborn and won't back down when she wants something. She also has a temper, and will lash out at others when upset. She has often felt like an outcast in her life. However, she is also a very good listener and is very empathetic to the plights of others, even being the first to forgive Hassen for taking her sister. She dislikes feeling like a burden or feeling useless. She is hugely protective of her younger sister Lila and is very close with her. She will go out of her way to help others if she feels she can. History Maddie was teased as a child for her weight and felt like an outcast in high school. She also served as protector and intrepretor for her younger sister. After her parents death her protective feelings towards her sister only grew stronger. As an adult she worked as a bartender, at a hotel bar. When awoken from her stasis pod she was initial appeared excited by being on Not-Hoth. She quickly changed her mind after her sister was taken by Hassen. She already disliked snow and cold weather but came to hate Not-Hoth after arriving. She befriended Farli and was Asha's roommate early on. She drove the others away with her temper, lashing out at everyone because her sister was gone. When her sister returned she offer to runaway with her, so that Lila could 'escape' Rokan. Lila did not take her up on the offer. Barbarian's Taming Maddie is feeling lost and isolated without her sister needing her help. She feels like no one can understand her but Hassen, the temporary exiled hunter that stole her sister. Maddie seeks out his company and he agrees to teach her to hunt. However, they quickly develop a physical relationship and Hassen wants to claim her as his mate. Maddie would prefer something more casual. A week or so after they begin hunting together, a earthquake rocks the plant, coming from a volcanic eruption. The Tribal Caves are destoryed and the tribe is left homeless. Eklan, Warrek's father, is killed and Pashov injures his head, losing his memory. Maddie realizes that she has come to care deeply about Hassen, when he returns to rescue Pashov. Hassen and Maddie are sent to the farthest hunter caves and caches to find resources to help the tribe survive the quickly approaching brutal season. They continue to bond over the trip. When metlaks attack, the both of them walk over ice weaken by the quake. They fall into a huge crevasse. As they walk the resonate. Eventually they discover the Croatoan ruins. Excited by the possibilities of their find, they make their way back to the tribe. Once their Maddie insist they head Hassen exile before agreeing to lead them back to the croatoan ruins. Later History In the third year after Ice Planet Barbarians, Maddie gave birth to Masan. Barbarian's Valentine Category:Humans Category:IPB Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters Category:Update needed